


Son of Scourge: Shadows

by C_C_M



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan (Warriors), Multi, Original Character Death(s), ThunderClan (Warriors), Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C_M/pseuds/C_C_M
Summary: Riley, the adopted son of BloodClan's leader is expected to take his father's place when the time comes. But he's not like any other cat in his clan. He doesn't see himself as a killer, but one longing to explore past Twolegplace.But when word spreads that Scourge has been killed aiding a forest cat in a battle he chooses to fight in, Riley is betrayed and forced to leave behind the only home he's ever known. But what awaits for him past the place he once knew?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Son of Scourge: Shadows

Prologue

In the cold alleyways of Twolegplace, it was not always quiet. Most would hear the screeching of a Monster's paws, while others would avoid any place that had dogs barking their heads off.

Around this time, when no other cat dared to go out, was when alley cats know as BloodClan loved to hunt. In the protection of the night, it made them feel more powerful and more feared.

One such cat that was feared the most was Scourge. He was a hunter of the shadows, a ruler of everything and the one who would challenge all who dared to enter his territory.

When he had been younger, he enjoyed the bright, sunlight days. But those times had ended long ago, ever since he learned the harsh truth of reality. The only thing that really brought him enjoyment was hunting alone. Listening and avoiding the real trouble he couldn't handle.

Twolegs. Creatures that no cat was ever able to win against. They were almost as strong as the monsters they kept as pets. He shivered in disgust. He hoped no Twoleg would ever try to capture him. He knew this was a huge risk, going hunting alone when outsiders could try to steal his leadership from his loyal followers.

But deep inside, he knew that it would be very hard to try. Not many cats would ever try to steal his role as Bloodclan's leader. Scourge could feel the cold, crisp air as the wind blew through his fur. Leaf-fall was already beginning and that would mean it wouldn't be long before Leaf-bare would be coming.

There would be harsh times ahead, mostly since Leaf-bare was always the time that most cats would fall ill. As he continued along the alleyway, he heard an upset yowl of a young kit coming from one of the boxes that were lined against the wall of the alleyways.

Curious, he crept over to the box and looked inside to find a tiny black kit. The little kit didn't stop mewing and shivered in the cold. Scourge carefully reached into the box and picked up the kit by the scuff in his jaws. The small one reminded him of when his siblings used to bully him for his size.

His siblings had scared him away from his home and into the woods, only to be even more traumatized by almost getting killed by forest cats.  
For the first time since the old days when he was a carefree kit, Scourge felt something deep inside his heart.

This feeling...coursing through me. I haven't felt it in years...This kit...was I meant to find him? 

Scourge knew it wouldn't be right to leave the young one, he knew that he wasn't as cruel as he thought he was. Scourge wasn't quite sure how to feel. He felt conflicted.

I can't leave him here. He's weak and alone, much like I once was. Finally, Scourge gave in and headed home with the young kit dangling from his jaws like prey.

When Scourge got back to BloodClan's camp, some cats were surprised to see him with a young kit instead of prey. "Where did you find that kit?" Bone was the first speak, looking more curious than upset.

Scourge put down the kit and then spoke. "He was alone and close to death, I saved him. I could not let him die, not so young. I may be a cold-hearted cat, but I have feelings, just like any other cat".

"Really?" a voice called him out from behind. Scrounge turned to see a dark brown tabby had stepped forward from the crowd of cats that had come to greet Scourge, "And what can that kit do for us?"

His words stung like a snake bite. It made sense coming from a cat named Snake. "You're getting soft as a kittypet just because of a stupid kit. What are you now, a piece of fox-dung?" Snake spat.

The crowd backed away from Snake. Leaving only Scourge with him. None of them dared to be associated with Snake. His insult made Scourge's eyes burn into an angry rage. No one dared to insult him, not even new members would get away with it.

Scourge looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You dare talk down to me?" Scourge spat, questioning the tom for his outburst.

Scourge leaped at the Snake before he could react and pinned him to the ground. "Call me a fox-dung, did you?" Scourge hissed. Snake struggled to get up, but Scourge's grip on him was too strong. Scourge dug his long claws deep into his shoulders, drawing blood.

Finally, Snake caved in, realizing what Scourge had in store for him because of his outburst.

"Please! Don't kill me!" he pleaded, "I'll do whatever you say!"

"You had your chance before you insulted me!" Scourge spat. With one paw still pining Snake down, Scourge raked the claws of his other paw across the tom's face.  
Snake screamed in pain and in agony. It was so terrible that some cats had to look away.

Finally, Scourge let go of the Snake's fur and got off of him.

"Get up," growled Scourge.

Snake got onto his paws and showed everyone what Scourge had done to him. The right side of his face was a mess of deep wounds, leaving no fur to grow back.  
His eye was not gone but looked as if it could never be repaired again. Snake didn't speak, the only thing he was doing was still breathing in rasps. He looked around for anyone to help him. But no one did.

"You are marked as a traitor. Your lucky I decided to spare your life," Scourge said, "I don't want to see you anywhere near me or in BloodClan's territory. If you don't listen, I will kill you the next time we meet," Scourge spat.

The tom did not reply but staggered away. Leaving the crowd of cats watching him disappear into the night alone.

Scourge turned to Bone, who had been watching the kit for him. "I want you and a few cats to keep an eye on him. If he wishes to fight me again, then it will be his death wish".

The large tom nodded. "I shall begin my watch as soon as it is sunrise".

Without waiting any longer, Scourge left onto some silver cans and then once more to get onto of a large rectangular box.

"Cats of BloodClan, we stand together as a force to be reckoned with. Go into the night without a sound. We will have a meeting again soon," he meowed and the cats said nothing and they were quick to vanish into the shadows.

Scourge carefully got down from the rectangular box and picked up the kit. Scourge took the kit into his den and got ready to sleep close to him. He knew that there was something special about this kit, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

You do not already know how lucky you are to have me to protect you more than once. It feels like you're my own son.

He curled himself around the kit that was still cold from being exposed to the open Leaf-fall air. Scourge could feel the tom-kit's heartbeat was still strong.

"What should I call you young one?" Scourge asked, even if he knew that the kit still could not speak yet. Then he got an idea.

"I think your name should be Riley, do you like that?" he asked again, the kit purred as if it was satisfied. Something then happened that Scourge had never done for a long time, the young kit was making him smile.

As much as wanted to stop in case someone decided to visit him in his den, he liked it. Scrounge had missed the days when life wasn't so harsh. A time when he used to love being himself.

But he knew that nothing could ever be the same. And he was alright with that. All he really cared about now was protecting Riley. A cat that might grow up to be something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? Feel free to let me know what you liked and didn't like.


End file.
